the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
A Day in June/Ten
J U N E When you just need to fight to show what you mean... I ignore Day as he fights next to me. When I realize he only has a knife, I pass him my second gun. "It'll be easier to fight with this," I tell him quickly. He nods and grips it and aims. We're backing up at a rapid rate. The rebels are still advancing, probably because they don't want us to know that's their base. But the street pedestrians are in danger. "Day, we need to get the civilians out. The rebels are probably going to start shooting them instead." But he's picking off the rebels themselves one by one. "We need to take them down right now, June," he argues, "We don't have time to usher the people away." I know he's right but I don't know what to do. While I'm standing there frozen, Day is aiming at the rebels once more. He fires and one of them lets out a strangled gasp and topples over. Fight. Day! Day! Day! I didn't realize it before but the people are chanting for him. Day notices too but he doesn't even acknowledge them. He continues his calm demeanor and fires again, this time missing by a hair. I yank my hands into position and kneel. I breathe steadily and aimed at the nearest rebel. I fire and he jerks backwards, as if pushed. Together we keep the rythym. Fire, and retreat slightly. Fire and retreat slightly. The rebels can't see us in the throng of the people, so they can't fire unless they just want to wreck havoc (which they would have done already since we've been firing for nearly thirty minutes. Twenty-seven minutes to be exact.) Day is like a calming force for me. I don't know what got ahold of me earlier but now that he's here, everything will be fine. "June," he rasps, "They have Eden and Tess." I instantly tense up. We've just fought because of the capture of Day's dear friend and brother. "What?" I blink, "They're here?" Day nods, his gun still in position. "I can't fire at the rebels anymore because they're holding the two of them hostage." I curse and stow away my gun somewhere they can't see. Stupid me. I should have figured it out the moment I found out that the rebels were hiding in Day's old house. Of course Tess and Eden will be there. This is their main hideout after all. "We need a new plan." On an act of impulse, I stand and raise my arms in surrender. Day tries to tug me down but I shake him off. "June, what are you doing?" "You get help and well, you're a Captain after all. I expect you to know what to do." I don't look at him. He's too rash to play the role I'm about to, and I care about him too much to let him get hurt. Plus, I need to pay him back for letting the rebels capture Eden and Tess. Day doesn't come after me and I keep walking. Then, finding use for my gun, I swing it out of it's hiding spot and fire at one of the leaders. I miss but I catch their attention. I duck behind a house and stay there as they return their fire. "Stop hiding! We know you're there! We have two hostages that are very important." Yes because an engineer and a nurse is very important. "I know they mean a lot to you! Come out and surrender!" Oh. They're bribing Day. I call him quickly. "Day, don't respond. I got this. You go get the reinforcements and find a way back in. I'm counting on you." "June-" "Captain, that's a direct order from your Commander. I expect you to follow my orders." Day is silent on the other end. "Yes, Commander," he finally says before ending the call. I take a breath before scaling the roof. If I could just reach Tess and Eden, I could free them. But I need to wait for Day to come back first. "Come out!" the rebel calls out again, "If you don't your friend in the blond curls will die!" Hmph. There's not much time for me now. I heft one of my daggers in my right hand and throw it. It hits the wall right next to the rebel holding Eden. He jumps back for a moment and I fly off the roof onto him. I yank him off and put a bullet through his leg. He screams and I tug Eden into an alleyway and we run. I shove him into an empty house and pull myself back onto the roof. I watch the rebels stream into the corridor below me. "We'll be killing this lovely lady instead! If you don't surrender now and give back the other hostage, she'll be dead before you can even move." What kind of proposal was that? I pull out a white cloth and toss it down. The leading rebel catches it and glances upwards. I stand, letting them see me. "Ah, you finally decided to surrender," he says coldly, "Did you run out of tricks?" "Hardly," I give him a lopsided grin. "I'm just waiting for the right people." He doesn't get it. "Where's Day?" "I don't know," I lie, "He wasn't here in the first place." "Lies!" he scowls. Suddenly hands grab me from behind and I twist, trying to break free. I had not anticipated someone else coming from behind me. Chains clamp my arms down and I hiss in frustration. They drag me back down to the ground via ladder and the lead rebel smirks. "You'll be questioned and interrogated shortly. Bring her and the girl back to our hideout. Search the area for the other boy." The rebels scatter. "I'm telling you, he wasn't even here in the first place. At least you won't find him." I tell the lead rebel again. He stares at me coolly, "I know your reputation. Plus, I don't ''need ''to find Day. As long as I find the boy, he'll surrender." I don't doubt that so I stay quiet. No point in feeding this rebel even more information than he needs. I just pray that Day will be able to come back with reinforcements soon enough. We need them after all.